Sunclan
by ForeverUnited93
Summary: Rainfeather is just a normal warrior, hunting, mentoring, keeping her Clan safe. She has never loved anyone since her parents abandoned her. Shadowpaw soon changes that. This is Rainfeather's story of how she came to love the one cat that changed her life
1. Rainfeather's Story

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN WARRIORS. I DO OWN SUNCLAN THOUGH.**

**AND ALL THE CHARACTERS IN SUNCLAN. THIS IS Rainfeather'S OR Rainpaw'S POV.**

**i was bored while my parents were getting me a credit card. so i wrote this, enjoy.**

**this is my first one-shot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rainpaw's POV<strong>

Rainpaw was hunting with her mentor, Featherpelt and her best friend, Shadowpaw and his mentor, Froststorm. They were finally having their assesment and she couldnt wait to be a warrior. Her other friends Indigopaw, Flamepaw, Berrypaw, Moonpaw, and Redpaw now Indigostorm, Flameheart, Berryfeather, Moonlight, and Redfoot had all become warriors after a big battle with CaveClan. Now being the only two apprentices they were over flowed with tasks.

Rainpaw scented a rabbit and spotted it a few fox lenghts away. _Perfect _she thought_ its big enough to feed all the elders, especially fawnstep the retired medicine _cat. She crouched down and began to stalk her unsuspecting prey. Right when she was close enough to pounce, the rabbit spotted her and took off. Hissing in frustration she raced after it. After a bit she noticed it began to tire, it tripped and she had it. She bit into its neck and it became limp in her paws.

Satisfied she buried her catch and scented a water vole. She crept up to it and pounced without hesitation. She buried this catch and began to hunt some more. After a bit more hunting Featherpelt and Froststorm emrged out of the undergrowth and congraduated me, i had caught a rabbit, two voles, three mice, a blackbird, and one lone snake that tried to attack me.

"Well done Rainpaw with the snake. And i've never seen anyone take down a rabbit so fast." Featherpelt praised me. I loved it, since my parents practically abandoned me when i was born, Featherpelt was like the mother i never had. "Shadowpaw, well done as well" Froststorm praises his apprentice as well, Shadowpaw looked embarssed. "But Froststorm! i barely caught anything!" he protested.

I cuffed his ear "You're kidding me? you have two rabbits, three squirrels, and two blackbirds. I just barely caught my blackbird" i told him. I could tell he was still embarssed. " well come on we must go back to camp so you tow can finally become warriors" Featherpelt said taking some of the prey and walking away. Me and shadowpaw went to find our buried prey.

By the time we came back everyone had eaten and were waiting for Rainstar to call a meeting. " Hey Rainpaw want to share this sparrow before we become warriors?" he asked me. "why yes shadowpaw" i said sitting down. He just smiled his goofy smile and took a bite. I did too. Maybe it was just me but the sparrow tasted wonderful.

A bit after we had finished eatinf and grooming ourselves, Rainstar came up on the Sunrock, which was glittering in the sunlight, and said the famous words "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Sunrock for a Clan meeting." Everyone did, even Leafwhisker's rumbunchious kits, Dovekit and Crystalkit.

"Cats of SunClan," Rainstar began, "Today we gather for one of the most important ceremonies in the life of a Clan: the naming of new warriors. Rainpaw and Shadowpaw" he added with a wave of his tail. Me and Shadowpaw stepped forward. "Featherpelt and Froststorm have your apprentices Rainpaw and Shadowpaw learned the skills of a warrior? Have they studied the warrior code and understood what it means to every cat?" He asked our mentors. _I hope they say yes._

_"_Yes Rainstar" Featherpelt and Froststorm said at once. "i, Rainstar, leader of SunClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and i commend them to you as warriors in their turn" He spoke.

Me and shadowpaw were shaking in excitment. "Rainpaw and Shadowpaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Rainstar asked us. "I do" we said. "Rainpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Rainfeather. StarClan honors your energy and your loyalty. We welcome you as a full SunClan warrior."_ Rainfeather... I love that name!_

_"_Shadowpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Shadowfang. StarClan honors your courage and strenght. We welcome you as a full SunClan warrior." The black tom closed his eyes briefly, then opened them as our Clanmates yowled our names."Rainfeather! Shadowfang! Rainfeather! Shadowfang!"

"And we must name two apprentices" RainStar yowled looking towards Dovekit and Crystalkit. "Dovekit and Crystalkit untill you are given your warrior names you will be known as Dovepaw and Crystalpaw. Dovepaw your mentor will be Oakfern and Crystalpaw i will be your mentor" he finshed.

Everyone gasped._ Rainstar hasnt taken on apprentice since moonstream and she's old enough to be my mom!_ But none the less the new apprentices touched noses with their mentors. "Dovepaw! Crystalpaw! Dovepaw! Crystalpaw!" Everyone cheered. "And now the new warriors will sit vigil. Meeting dissmissed." Rainstsar Mewed, jumping from the Sunrock and into his den.

Everyone did so too and Dovepaw and Crystalpaw were squealing in delight that they were apprentices. _Note to self: be very gald you dont have to room with those two_ I thought as i sat down to watch out for my wonderful Clan. Shadowfang was already sitting down and looking up into the stars.

I knew he was sad that his mother wasnt here. She had died unexpectingly of Blackcough when he was four moons old. Old enough to remember."Scarletpelt, i hope you're proud of me." he mumbled. I touched his ear with my nose. He turned to me and returned the gesture.

After what seemed like moons, the sun rose from its slumber. i looked at Shadowfang and saw that he was practically asleep on his paws. I nudged him awake and his eyes snapped open in fear. When he saw me though, his gaze soften. "Rainfeather! Shadowfang! Good job! You're relieved! Go get some well deserved sleep you two" oakfern said as she emerged from the warriors den.

"Thank you oakfern. Come on shadowfang before you collapse." I mewed nugdeing him along. "Thanks Rainfeather. Hey after we get some sleep, do you, will you go hunting with me?" he studdered getting into his nest and me into mine_. me and Shadowfang... Alone in the forest... Hunting together? Heck _yes! "uh sure" I calmly said and fell asleep.

What seemed like only minutes later someone prodded my side. Now me being half alseep and a bit cranky that someone woke me up, i did the best thing at the time. Attack. someone yowled in front of me. i regonized that yowl... _Oh fox dung its Shadowfang_. I opened my eyes to see Shadowfang frantically trying to lick blood off his face.

I chuckled to myself. Shadowfang just glared at me. "Last time i ever wake you up" he muttered. "oh is Shadowkit ok? Does he need a lick to make it feel better" i meowed in my best baby voice. "Maybe i do" he purred_. i've never seen this side of Shadowfang before_. As i was licking his cheek, Indigostorm walking in the den with Flameheart_. Those two seriously need to get together_. " oh we're sorry were we interrupting something?" Indigostorm asked. I flashed her my _what do you think _look.

But before i could actually say something Shadowfang slapped his tail over my mouth. "oh no you're not. we were just leaving to go hunting" he mewed and left. "Awwwww Rainfeather loves Shadowfang!" indigostorm squealed. "Like you dont like Flameheart." i said quickly running out of there before indigostorm could kill me.

And i ran right into Shadowfang. " What is it? Hurt shadowfang day? Oh hi Rainfeather!" he said. "yeah hi um can we go now? im in a bit of trouble with uh um Indigostorm and i dont wanna die right now!" I panically said walking towards the camp enterance. "Uh yea sure. But just wondering what did you do?" shadowfang questioned me.

I ignored him. But of course Shadowfang didnt like that so he pounced on me. Hard. "Alright you got me. Now let me go so i can hunt." i meowed. Shadowfang didnt answer nor did he get off, he jsut stared into my eyes. Then he did the unexpected, he started to lick my face. "Shadowfang get off." i yowled.

"Rainfeather i will never stop caring for you as long as i live." he purred_. whoa did not see that coming_. "Rainfeather will you be my mate?" he asked me. _did he just ask me what i think he just asked me? _"Of course shadowfang." i purred into his shoulder. "I will always care for you too." And with that we left for camp with our tails intertwianed.

* * *

><p><strong>love it? hate it? well this is my first one-shot so review!<strong>


	2. Authors Note - Sad News

_Hey guys, this is some bad news but I unfortunately, I have to close this account soon and with that I must delete these stories. I might edit this story and repost it later but for now its coming to an end._

_But some good news is that I'm getting a blog after the account is closed so I can continue writing :)_

_I am already on Wattpad as DirectionersUnited93 so if you are on there then you can still see me writing, only my stories are more 1D fics than anything else._

_So I guess that this is bye guys, this has been a great three years of my life and I'm glad that I spent it here :)_

_From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx_

_See soon, I hope._


End file.
